


Kintsukuroi

by FrayedFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayedFire/pseuds/FrayedFire
Summary: Kintsugi (金継ぎ, "golden joinery"), also known as Kintsukuroi (金繕い, "golden mend"), is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum.There are several types of kintsugi:Crack (ひび), the use of gold dust and resin or lacquer to attach broken pieces with minimal overlap or fill-in from missing piecesPiece method (欠けの金継ぎ例), where a replacement ceramic fragment is not available and the entirety of the addition is gold or gold/lacquer compoundJoint call (呼び継ぎ), where a similarly shaped but non-matching fragment is used to replace a missing piece from the original vessel creating a patchwork effect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft of my first fanfiction, the idea just would not leave me alone until I wrote it down, and at that point, it ought to be shared.

 

~~~

 

“Who are you visiting?”

Padma glanced up from where she was kneeled, blinking several times at the bright magenta robes and even brighter green hair. She squinted, but made no move to stand. “Weasley?”

The man smiled wryly, and squatted down next to her. “Patil, right?” She nodded, and gestured for him to sit, which he did, crossing his legs and settling himself on the ground next to her.

Padma stayed silent for a few more moments, before reaching forward and brushing snow off the headstone before her, revealing the name on it. “My sister. Are you visiting your brother?”

He shook his head. “I tried, a few times, but…”

She tilted her head slightly. “It’s not him.”

George nodded, and they sat quietly, as Padma slowly traced a lotus flower in the thin layer of frost. “What happened?” he asked gently, and she bit her lip.

“She and Lavender were protecting a group of younger students. There was a stray curse, not a lethal one, but it knocked her out and she fell wrong.” George could hear the slight waver in her voice, and held out his hand, palm up, in offering. Padma sniffled and took it, squeezing hard for a few moments, before relaxing with a small sigh. “What about your brother?”

George’s mouth tightened. “He and Percy were fighting together, there was an explosion.”

Padma squeezed his hand again, more gently this time, and they lapsed into silence once more.

“Is that why your hair is coloured?” she asked several minutes later, suddenly. George looked at her sideways, and she blushed, but he looked amused, despite the air of sadness.

“Originally, yes.” he answered. “It didn’t really help, but I ended up liking it.”

She snorted. “Of course you would like such an obnoxious shade of green.”

George affected indignation. “It’s not obnoxious, it’s vibrant.”

“That too,” she agreed, before releasing his hand and standing up. George followed her lead, and they stood awkwardly for a moment. “It’s starting to snow again,” she pointed out. “I’m going to the Crystal Cauldron, would you care to join me?”

George shoved his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow. “Even with my obnoxious hair? Or do you need me to put on a hat?”

Padma laughed. “I’ll manage. It’s a small price to pay for some companionship, and I’m sure any hats you have are equally… vibrant.”

George smiled at her. “Lead the way.”

She offered him her arm and he grasped it, and they twisted into nothingness with a clap of air rushing in to replace them.

 

~~~

 

Padma absently swirled her spoon through the soup she had ordered. “I smashed all my mirrors,” she said quietly, and George looked up from his own plate of food, which was complaining about being pushed around instead of eaten.

“Did it help?”

She nodded. “I think so. Not so much the lack of reflections as a reminder, but the destruction felt good. Better than just crying, anyway.”

“Not worried about bad luck?”

Padma shrugged. “How much worse can it get than losing your twin?”

“Shards of glass in your feet makes everything worse.” George punctuated this with a stab of his fork, upon which his meal announced it’s approval of him finally eating.

Padma let out an involuntary giggle. “I suppose that’s true. I vanished it.”

 

~~~

 

They finished their meal and departed, walking through the fresh layer of snow that had fallen while they ate. George cleared his throat, and Padma slowed a bit, waiting for him to speak.

“Could I invite you for a cuppa? It’s…” he trailed off, looking up into the sky as he searched for words. “It’s not that I’m enjoying commiserating about our dead siblings, but it feels…” he shrugged. “You get it.”

Padma nodded. “I get it. I’d like that, I think.”

 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The flat above the joke shop was much as she expected, though she was taken aback at how thoroughly clean it appeared, despite the chaotically organized contents. She trailed after George, and he gestured towards an eclectic mishmash of furniture. Selecting a comfortable looking spot that was not _too_ squishy, she settled herself as George shucked his work robes and asked if she’d like anything in particular to drink, rattling off several options. Not entirely sure that some of the choices wouldn’t be prank products, she went for an old favourite.

“Starthistle tea, please.”

~~~

“This is a really interesting set,” Padma complimented, admiring the details of the glassware that had popped into existence with two steaming cups of tea. “It really shows off the drink, I had no idea it looked like this.”

George chuckled. “You can thank Neville for the tea, and Luna for the pot. I just made the cups to match, and had a little bit of fun with it.”

Padma nodded. “They’re quite lovely, I like the design.”

George grinned at her. “Thanks. I’ve been thinking about making more, I only have four.” He took a gulp of his drink, and set it down. “Did you want any biscuits? If Ron left any…”

Padma laughed. “No, just the tea is fine for now, I was only waiting for it to cool.”

She choked when her first mouthful was of ice cold pumpkin juice, sloshing the drink over the rim, which, to all her other senses, was definitely still hot starthistle tea. Tentatively, she took a second, smaller sip and was relieved to find the warm beverage she had been initially expecting.

Not trying to hide his smirk, George took another swig of his own drink. “How’s it taste?”

Padma pursed her lips. “The tea is lovely, though the first taste was a bit different than what I expected.” She looked at her cup again, and noted wryly that the markings on the cup hinted at its nature. “Which one did you have?” She leaned forward to look, and he mirrored her, holding out his cup for her to see.

“Orange, it was the first one I made. Got Ginny and Harry with it by accident, I’d left it out on the counter and Gin decided to have a glass of milk, Harry took a drink, and spat it out right in her face.”

Padma wrinkled her nose, trying not to laugh. “I nearly did the same. It was quite the shock. You’re planning to make more?”  
He nodded and finished up his own drink, and Padma, prepared for sudden flavour changes, did the same. Her drink, thankfully, remained tea until the end. The set disappeared once she put the cup back down.

“I probably won’t do a decorated version like this, but something similar.”

Padma hummed in agreement. “The see-through aspect is good, but those were quite fancy.”

“You were rather enamoured of the detail,” he laughed.

Padma rolled her eyes. “And to think I was concerned about being turned multi-coloured if I drank something unfamiliar.”

George winked at her, and she huffed.

~~~

“Thank you for inviting me, George.” Padma squeezed his hand. “I had a nice day… Owl me sometime, if you find you want to talk.” Her smile softened as he held her hand with a familiar ease.

“You’re welcome to stop by the shop anytime, Padma, though peak seasons can be a bit crowded during the day."

Letting go of her hand, he opened a box and scooped out (with a measuring spoon, she noted) some floo powder and offered it to her graciously. She held out her hand and he poured it into her palm. She rolled her eyes at him before tossing it into the fireplace and swirling away into the emerald flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought!


End file.
